


love or mass catastrophe

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Death, Ants, Bugs & Insects, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, The Corruption Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Extinction Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, devoting yourself to somebody else, radiation, use of ants as symbolism for sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: He is in love with the thing that will kill him.
Relationships: Gary Boylan/Jordan Kennedy
Kudos: 13





	love or mass catastrophe

Jordan is not a religious man by any means, but there is something in the breath of Gary that instinctually makes him quiver; his fever comes in pulses, and his god presses a kiss to the side of his ant-bitten lips, staining his skin with nuclear ichor and love written in binary.

He hopes, somewhere, that Gary does not mind the little crawling things: they burrow and nest in the chambers of his heart, in the gaps between muscles, scrape their mandibles across bone; he thinks he enjoys it though, with the way he pulls an ant from their hole and grins, fingers pressed down until he can feel it writhe in his grasp.

(Gary always blinks out of it, apologises with touch and worship of his own, but Jordan knows the way he looks, and he is thrilled, smile wide and teeth bared like an animal or a poisoned man in death's throes, and he knows the way Gary longs to test just how long he can hold his breath, how long a kiss can last until Jordan is panting, spilling clear blood like youth's fountain from his lips like a prayer.) 

(It's fine.) 

(He loves him, he knows. The burns are new, accidental, a product of focus slipping. The ants are fine, even though Jordan wishes they weren't.) 

\--

The tips of his fingers trace seismographs into his heart, static a kiss, a punch of its own, and the Corruption in him croons, begs him to press closer, to drink off his touch until he is intoxicated and ill, but he does not. 

(And it is so hard; so hard not to give in, to feel the numb drug-like haze, but Gary is relieved every time and whispers distorted promises into his ear- and Jordan doesn't know if it's the ants or him that care more.) 

His lover laughs into the space between his neck and his shoulder, breath colder than the End itself, and holds him still with a smile that speaks of atrocities unheard, but yet still he loves and begs on his knees for more, hands thrown in prayer around his hips, eyes focused up. 

\--

He is ill, and for once and for ever he cannot tell if it's the rot or the love.


End file.
